


David's Birthday

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Birthday Party, First Kiss, M/M, cross dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has no idea what to expect when he gets invited to his own birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Birthday

Griffin was feeling rather murderous at the whole world. Or, at least, more murderous than he felt on any give normal day. Sitting on a roof, he scowled down at the crowds of people packing the rows and aisles between the stalls at Camden Market. It was a lovely summer day, not raining for a rare change in London, and everyone was all smiles as they went about their shopping. Griffin had already spent six hours at the Market trying to find a birthday present for David, and was having absolutely no luck.

And this was after he had already spent days jumping around the world popping into Japanese manga markets, fan conventions, the world’s top elite stores, motorcycle shops and clubs, bookstores, casinos, tourist locations, and so much more he was actually feeling burned out. And this pissed him off to no end because when it was Griffin’s birthday, David had given him this spectacular vacation at Disneyland Paris and Griffin wanted to do something equally meaningful and so far everything sucked.  
Sighing dramatically to himself, the jumper checked his watch and decided to take a break, knowing that there was a retrospective showing of Billy Wilder’s films from the 1950’s that he had been planning to catch.

Part way through “The Seven Year Itch,” inspiration struck Griffin and he laughed so loudly and for so long that the people around him finally began shushing at him in annoyance. He slid back in his seat with a shit-eating grin on his face, and mentally started planning out exactly what he needed for David’s birthday.

***************************************************************************

David had no idea what to expect when he got the invitation card to his own birthday party. It was obvious that Griffin had made the party plans, because David had no one in the world except Griffin to call a friend and David had not bothered to make any plans of his own. P.G. (Pre-Griffin, as David now liked to think), he had always just gone to one of his favorite clubs, danced and drank the night away, and picked up some random woman to go back to the hotel with so he would not be alone on this one day. With Griffin in his life, everything was in chaos and upside down. The brunette had asked him a couple of months back if there was anything he specifically wanted to do for his birthday, and David just shrugged and said, “surprise me.”

In retrospect, perhaps he should have given Griffin for some specific ideas. Because the birthday invitation was to a place called Reflections in Halifax, Nova Scotia, a well-known queer bar with a highly renowned trans night that drew in massive crowds. Or so said the web site and all the club recommendation web sites that David trolled in advance. Griffin had added a small personal note at the end simply saying, “Be there for 11pm sharp – I’ll meet you there. Be by the dancefloor.”

So there David stood on his birthday night, standing awkwardly alone at the railing surrounding the two tiered dance floor, clinging to his blackberry martini and hoping he didn’t look as lonely as he felt. He had arrived early but Griffin was nowhere to be found, and the place was packed solid and nearly impossible to move around. He desperately hoped Griffin arrived soon, because it was his birthday after all, and spending it alone was not really the surprise he was looking for.

David barely noticed when the announcer broke in over the sound system to ask the dancers to clear the floor for the main event. He did notice when all of sudden the area around him began to get even more densely crowded and he had to fight to keep his space at the railing and not spill his drink all over his new t-shirt. Using his height and his elbows to his advantage, he succeeded in fighting off those who would take his perfect spot. He was just settling back down again when the announcer cheerfully broadcast, “Making a very rare and special appearance in our lovely city of Halifax for one night only, Reflections is proud to present, Ms. Merrylion Monroe.”

The club began to fill up with cold fog as the lights dimmed and slowed down until there was one barely lit spotlight on the top of the steps leading from the top tier down to the main dance floor. The crowd went silent in anticipation, and a shadowy voluptuous figure could barely be seen walking in heels across the floor. Reaching the top of the stairs, the Marilyn impersonator turned her back to the crowd, revealing the now classic open back white dress with the swirly ruffles. As the spotlight started to brighten, her frosted white hair sparkled as if tiny diamonds had been thrown in for highlights. Everyone spontaneously applauded as the performer held her pose, legs spread apart and arms loose over her head, and then waited until the room was silent again.

As the opening strains to the familiar song started, Ms. Merrylion Monroe dropped her arms and turned her face to look over her right shoulder, smiling widely with bright white teeth framed by perfect bright red lipstick, her blue eyes lined with kohl and thick with mascara. She was gorgeous and the room sighed with pleasure at the magic being created. A few beats before she began singing, she turned around completely, showing off her plunging neckline, curvy hips and toned calves, the straps of her delicate high heels wrapped around her slender ankles. The replication of Marilyn was near perfect in every detail, and it was hard to envision the male performer who was so successfully channeling the classic movie icon.

It wasn’t until she began singing, “Happy birthday to you,” in a breathy but deeper alto voice that David finally realized that Griffin was on stage. Wait. GRIFFIN. WAS. ON. STAGE. AS. MARILYN. SINGING. TO. HIM. Looking totally fuckable and dead sexy. With everyone watching. David was laughing and cheering and thinking that this had to be the best birthday ever.

That is, until Griffin made it to the bottom of the stairs. Just as he sang, “Happy Birthday, Mr. Rice,” the fan under the stairs came on, and the dress blew up in swirls around him as Griffin bent over and blew David a kiss with one hand to his lips. David turned bright red and everyone around him started clapping him on the back and congratulating him and wishing him a very happy birthday. David couldn’t take his eyes off Griffin as he walked perfectly across the main floor singing and cooing and fluttering his eyelashes at David. Everyone started wolf-whistling the closer Griffin moved towards David, still singing “Happy Birthday.”

Executing a perfect 360-degree twirl before stopping in front of David, Griffin ended the song and held the last words for a few seconds, the entire crowd joining in enthusiastically. Demurely, Griffin curtseyed in front of David, then slowly held out one hand, which David immediately took and kissed. Then pulling Griffin in closer, David leaned forward to whisper in Griffin’s ear, “Thank you, Griffin. I won’t ever be forgetting this birthday.” Griffin actually smiled, happily whispering back, “I’m glad I managed to please you. Took me ages to get this together. And practicing … well, this took a lot of practice. And a lot of shaving. I’ll be scratching for weeks.” David tipped his forehead to Griffin’s for a second and replied with a cheeky grin, “So … you keeping this on for awhile tonight? I mean, you went to so much work, after all.” Griffin smirked back, “Well it’s your birthday after all. So Merrylion can stay and party for a few hours if that’s your pleasure…”

David didn’t even bother with a reply. Pulling Griffin in closer and leaning across the rail, he slowly brought his lips down to Griffin’s and they met in a long lingering kiss. Griffin’s hands slid up gently capture David’s face and David reached down to touch Griffin’s nearly bare shoulder, tracing circles across the slightly sweaty skin. They lost all sense of their surroundings until the announcer’s voice broke in to say, “Let’s give it up for Ms. Merrylion Monroe and her birthday tribute to Mr. Rice. I bet he’s going to feel like the President tonight, boys and girls!” The thunderous applause and the screaming of the audience was deafening and a bit awe-inspiring.

For the rest of the night, their drinks were free, compliments of their many admirers, and David and Griffin’s matching beaming smiles never faded once. Griffin had even thought to hire a professional photographer for the night, who had taken an insane amount of amazing pictures of David and Griffin at all stages of the night. But it was the photograph of the slow first kiss between them that was stuck on David’s fridge door with a magnet the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
